Instruction Manual
This is a transcript of the in-game Instruction Manual, which can be found under the Options menu. =Basic Controls= Basic Controls Touch the screen, then slide your finger in the direction you wish to move to bring up the movement cursor and move your character. The cursor will appear wherever you touch the screen, and the location you touch will act as the base for further movement. Move your finger slightly from the base to walk, and farther away to run. The cursor will disappear when you remove your finger from the screen. Using the Menu Select "Camp" while on the Field to open the Menu. This will let you use items, change your equipment, and check the status of your characters. Screen Orientation If you find it difficult to hold your device while playing, simply rotate it 180° to change the orientation of the screen. You can also lock the screen at its current orientation by going to the Options screen and turning "Lock Screen Orientation" ON. =Saving and Recovering HP= Your characters will recover their lost HP after every battle, but their MP will not be recovered. When they are low on MP, you can use the "Emergency Exit" item to return Home immediately. Once they are Home, their MP will be completely restored. While at Home, you can also gather information and buy items at the Shop. =Shop= At the Shop, you can use your OZ (Ohnz) to buy items. OZ can be earned in battle, and by selling items. =Equipment= Equipment you buy won't have any effect unless you equip it. From the Camp Menu, go to Equip to put on your equipment and begin using it. Weapons will raise your Attack, letting you do more damage. Armor will raise your Defense, reducing the damage you take and raising your HP and MP. Jewels raise Speed, which determines turn order during a battle, and Luck, which helps your characters evade attacks. =Skill Acquisition= Upon defeating an enemy, your characters have a chance of gaining that enemy's commands and skills. These abilities are recorded to Gene Plates, and you must equip and ability in order to use it. You only gain abilities by defeating enemies, and you are more likely to gain an ability if you can defeat enemies stronger than you. Abilities are shared among all characters. =Examine= An "!" icon will appear when you stand in front of objects you can examine or characters you can talk to. Touch the "!" icon to interact with them. =Gene Plates= Monster abilities gained in battle can be used by equipping Gene Plates. Each character can equip up to 4 plates, but one of those plates must be a Human Gene. To equip a Gene Plate, select the character you want to have use it in the Equip menu. =World Selection= Use the main door at Home to go to the dungeons. The higher the dungeon level, the stronger the enemies you will encounter. High-level enemies will give you more experience points, more money, and better chances of gaining new abilities. Once you have gained confidence in battle, try testing your skills in higher-level dungeons. =Solo and Pair= At the start of every battle, you'll need to choose whether your characters will act separately (Solo), or act together (Pair). Solo lets you give separate commands to each character, enabling you to perform two actions in a single turn. Pair lets you perform a single command with both characters simultaneously. This lets you achieve greater effects with one action than are possible with Solo. However, unlike Solo, Pair also has a risk of having a single enemy attack strike both of your characters. You will need to use both of these methods as necessary to achieve victory in battle. =Break Gauge= The Break Gauge at the top left of the screen indicates the current state of the battle. At the start of battle, both sides are Even. When the gauge says "Player or "Enemy", that indicates which side has the current Advantage. The battle state changes in accordance with both your actions and the enemy's. If the Break Gauge's points reach zero, the other side will gain the Advantage. =Genes= Gene Commands consume MP when they are executed. MP is not recovered after battles, so you will need to conserve it for when you really need it. MP will be restored completely when you return to Home. =Defend= Defend will last from the start of the turn until the end of the turn, and will greatly reduce damage taken by its user. =Items= There are three kinds of items: Standard, Event and Equipment. You can possess up to 99 items; once you have reached this limit, any new ones found in treasure chests or in battle will be automatically discarded. Standard items disappear when used, but Event items and Equipment can be reused many times over. =Element= When a character uses an element-related command, their own element will change to that of the command. There are three elements: Blaze, Aqua and Gale, and when used against an enemy that is weak against that element, they will do extra damage. Blaze will always defeat Gale, Aqua will always defeat Blaze, and Gale will always defeat Aqua. =Statuses= When fighting battles, there are statuses that can help you or hurt you. You can get rid of statuses with purifying items or healing magic. Statuses also disappear after battles. =Puzzle Rooms= Puzzles Puzzle rooms are places that will test your intelligence. Follow the rules in each room and make your way to the warp crystal at the goal to clear them. Retry Button If you want to start a puzzle over from the beginning, tap the Retry button at the top left of the screen. Moving the Camera Double tap a location you wish to see to focus the camera on it. Tap the screen again to return to normal. =ESP= You will need to use a special ability called ESP in order to solve the puzzles. Each puzzle has a different limit on the number of times you can use ESP. Keep an eye on that limit as you work to solve the puzzle. =Option= You can change game settings in the Option. Use the slide bar for the volumes of BGM and SE, select languages between Japanese or English. If you turn off environmental effect, it will disable snow or sand storm screen effects. This is useful when the process is slow. If you lock the screen orientation, it will keep the same orientation as the one you chose. =Progress Tracker= Progress Tracker is enabled if you press the home button during game play and another application can be launched. Loading game data will allow you to come back to the field where you last exited. Please note that this data is different from the data you save in the Camp menu.